


High School Parties Are Weird

by absolutemoron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Lesbians, Oneshot, basically just fluff, cis women, mainly trixie and katya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:29:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutemoron/pseuds/absolutemoron
Summary: There are jello shots, rap music, lights but most importantly, Trixie's crush.





	High School Parties Are Weird

High school parties are weird. After all those years of teachers telling us to beware peer pressure and if you drink, you will die, it’s surprising how chill and not dead everyone is. The closest to peer pressure I’ve seen is the one super drunk girl trying to share all the alcohol she has. She’ll back off if you ask her to though. One thing no one tells you is how many chips there are. Someone even brought all dressed chips (also known as the best type of chips).  
Some of the rumours are true. I mean, I am holding a red solo cup with a mixture that smells suspiciously sweet. I don’t care, I’ve come to get shitfaced.

Why do they always play rap music? It’s not that I don’t like it, though, okay, I don’t, I have to stand out from the homogenous mixture that is high school somehow, but rap music really isn't something you can dance to. Unless you’re grinding. Okay, it’s probably for grinding.  
Willam’s grinding. I’m not surprised. When we got here, he put down his coat, took 4 shots, handed me one then disappeared. Jello shots are not that good. They’re not even pink.

Another thing- why are drunk girls so loud? Why do they feel the need to scream they see each other. “oH MY GOD” They have salt and vinegar chips!” Yes, they do. WE don’t all need to know that. Also, why do they feel the need to VAPE inside? Dude, vaping is not cool. Vaping is done by people with greasy hair who watch anime not girls barely wearing a top who were just doing body shots. But maybe I’m just prejudiced. The world is changing place, cool kids vape, the planet is dying, and anyone can be president. God, I need another drink.

“Come dance with me.” Willam grabs my hand. He’s a needy drunk so I let him drag me into the makeshift dance floor. Mostly he jumps around me while screaming the lyrics. As soon as he gets distracted I sit down on the couch and sip on my drink. Yup, still tastes like ass. Willam flings himself down beside me and puts his head on my shoulders. “Ugh. I want a boyfriend. Trixie, find me a boyfriend.” I laugh.  
Drunk Willam is the only Willam who is love struck. Last time, he told me he thought he was straight and that he wanted to kiss me. Two minutes later he was hooking up with Kevin, his ex-boyfriend. “Sorry, nothing I can do.” “Ugh” He buries his head in my hair. “I want chips.” He gets up and I watch him go. He doesn’t stumble but I can tell his balance is odd. Usually, he walks like a businessman (he’s knocked over at least 8 Niners this year) but now he’s slow, carefully watching every one of his steps.

People watching is one of my favourite hobbies. Violet’s giving a lap dance. That’s “cool”. Looks like Alaska and Sharon got back together. That or Alaska really needs mouth to mouth. And tongue. I try not to sigh, Willam always invites me, an honour I’ve been told as his oldest friend, but I don’t really know anyone here. I run in the art crowd and he runs in every crowd.

“Having fun?” It’s Katya. I’ve known of her since middle school, but back then our paths never crossed. I was in regular and she was in the gifted. She was also cool and popular and really into art. After grade 10 though, Willam adopted her, and I began tagging along with them. She’s funny and pretty and basically perfect. I shrug. “You?”  
She leans into me and whispers, “I think I’m tipsy.” like it’s a secret that no one else can know. Willam appears out of nowhere and lands with his feet on my lap. He opens a bag of chips, eats one, spots someone and jumps up again. “Kev, I’ll be right back.”  
I give Katya a look. “He’s not coming back.” She laughs and joins me on the couch. I can feel her bare legs on mine as we sit side by side. I try not to notice it. She grabs the bag of chips and starts munching. I’ll have to ask her what lipstick she uses, her lips look like they’re permanently stained red. “How are your dogs?”  
“They’re good. I mean, Blue’s overweight and Callie’s an idiot. How’s Rufus?” She smiles again. “He got stuck under the bed yesterday and I had to lift my entire bed up to free him. I think he beats Callie for the biggest idiot.” I smile, then look back out at the crowd. Alaska’s brought out one of those light maker machine things and has Kim completely entranced. Willam looks to be talking to Kevin about something I’m not looking forward to hearing about tomorrow. I try to catch Kim’s eye but she’s gone. She always gets like this when she’s high. I asked her about it once and she told me she was mind painting, whatever the fuck that means.

Katya pokes my shoulder. “Do you know where the bathroom is?” I nod, “I’ll show you, it’s in a bit an of a weird place.” I grab her hand and pull her through the ground of intoxicated and sweaty people.

Upstairs is a lot quieter, the music is only a faint pulse throughout the house. “Wait for me?” I nod and sit down in the hallway lined with Alaska’s family photos. It’s always weird to be in someone else’s house. You learn so much about who they are as people. Alaska’s family seems to be very suburban. Her mom probably does yoga and her dad golfs on the weekends. I notice my drink still in my hand and decide to finish it.

Katya comes out, “Want to stay up here? The music is hurting my head.” I nod, and she continues, “Do you think it’s possible to be preemptively hungover.” “Somehow I don’t think that’s how biology works,” I say. She sits beside me and once again we’re shoulder to shoulder, leg to leg. Suddenly, I feel awkward. What do I say? How can I convey that I too am a hip cool teen? More importantly, how can I make her think I’m a hip cool teen? Now’s it’s been too long. Her skirt doesn’t fit the theme at all. We were supposed to be doing 80s, and she’s wearing black, kind of like a witch. Which is weird because she usually wears the weirdest things. Like a necklace made of her nail peelies. Or, I don’t she wore a skirt with bloodshot eyes on it once. I kind of love it though. Wait, What were we talking about again? Would it be weird if I just started talking?

“Do you believe in God?” “What?” That question came out of nowhere. Did I make it so weird that now she feels like she needs to pull out some philosophical shit? “Do you believe in God?” she repeats. “I mean I don’t know,” I start trying to pull my thoughts together into a coherent pattern. “I believe in something. Something has to explain all the unexplainable and maybe it’s God. I don’t know. I find that I believe most in God when I need too. You know?” She shakes her head. “Like, when everything’s horrible and I need to talk to someone then I suddenly have a lot of faith. Or like, when I need someone to blame for all the terrible shit going on, then I have someone to blame. But in everyday life, not really. Does that make sense?” “Yeah, it does. Do you believe in destiny?”

She’s staring at me intently. I never noticed her eyes before. They’re blue, with specks of grey. I bet she tells people that they change colour depending on what she’s wearing. I look away, I can feel my face starting to heat up. Everyone has small superpowers, some people are never late, some people always spell correctly, me, I’m the human furnace. Get me embarrassed and soon you’ll be able to make some smores. “ I don’t know. Honestly, everyone I’ve met who does believe in that uses it to explain why the worst things happen. Like, well, you lost your job but it’ll all work out in the end because it’s supposed to. Maybe the universe is just chaos. That’s not a very comforting thought.” I pause for a breathe. “Do you believe in soulmates?” What is with this girl and her hard-hitting questions? “Do you ask everyone these?” “Only people whose opinion I care about.” I duck my head. The human furnace is back on. Get out your hot dogs!  
“So, soulmates?” she asks again. “I think that… I don’t know. I like to think there’s someone for everyone. Because like, there’s a lot of people out there and there logically has to be. But, I don’t think love is fated in the stars. Love takes work. Romantic love only really lasts 3 years, so afterwards you have to work for it yourself. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“What do you think?” I ask, and she just shrugs. “I don’t know yet, I’ve been asking everyone. Gotta get all the facts before you make an informed decision.”  
“And here I was thinking I was special.”  
I look down at my hands, god my nails are chipped. I should probably get Kim to repaint them soon.  
“I never said you weren’t special.”  
I can feel her looking at me, so, I look up.  
She smiles. I can feel my face getting closer to hers like my body knows what my brain wants to do before I’ve told it. She leans in and, our lips touch. Cheesy romance novels would say that there were fireworks or that “this is when I knew she was the one”. But this is real life and there weren’t sparks or fireworks, it was nice. It felt… right. She breaks it off and laughs nervously. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.” I smile and whisper, “Me too.” I’ll tell her later that Willam knew and that’s part of the reason he adopted her into the gang.

Think of the devil and he appears. “Trixie, will you Uber with me? I don’t want to go alone.” I’ve always called him the extroverted introvert. He loves being with people but after a while, he just needs to get out. Add in a tinge of social anxiety, a constant need for attention and too much confidence, and there you go, you’ve got a Willam! I sigh. “Are you paying?” He nods. He looks like a puppy when he does that, all wagging tails and soft and just, lovable. “I’ll meet you downstairs, okay? I want to go say bye to Alaska.” He walks off and I can tell he’s sobered up, his walking speed is up to anyone else’s normal downtown speed.

This time Katya takes my hand and leads me downstairs towards the table full of coats. Someone’s changed the genre to classical, or at least, my type of classical. Madonna’s Vogue plays at full volume. Katya leans down and kisses me again. Her lips are just as soft as the first time. Fuck, my lipstick is probably twinged with red now.

“Gay.” Says Willam as he walks into the room. I roll my eyes. I don’t think I’ll ever actually understand him. “You two ever thought of doing a porno together? Two hot blondes…” He says wiggling his eyebrows.

“Two hot blondes sounds like my Sunday morning. Oh, honey! The moms at spin class can’t keep themselves away from me!” Willam chuckles but Katya scream laughs. He shrugs and goes off to get his coat. I stare back into the crowd, Violet and Pearl are grinding. Looks like Alaska and Sharon have broken up again. Unless screaming into each others’ face is foreplay.

I work up my courage and tap Katya gently on the back as Willam leaves to wait for the Uber outside. “Can, can I have your number?” She laughs. “Yeah. I mean I just planning on taking it off Willam later.” I pass her my phone and she adds herself to my contacts. “I’ll text you,” I say as I leave the house and she smiles.

High school parties are weird.


End file.
